ixaniadfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesenia Grygiel
Magos Jesenia Grygiel is the Apprentii Primus, the most trusted subordinate and mentee of Alphaeus Gearhardt. A priest of humble origin born of the menial population to parents who earned the status of Manufactoria Absolutia, and were permitted to care for designated land upon the agri-world of Momus. Scooped out of obscurity by her master, Jesenia has risen to become Lord Gearhardt's greatest servant and only mortal advisers. History Growing up in a fairly idyllic life as could be found in the Mechanicus, Jesenia was able to study in the Machine Temples of the Omnissiah within the monitor cities that sprouted up between the farms. She took her greatest interests in the regulatory systems of the farms, her nigh prodigal ability to learn and improve code saw her inducted into the Cult Mechanics proper. Her rapid consumption of information and natural aptitude to coding did not lend well to good relationships with her instructors in the digitalis, and despite her success, the priestess would languish in the low digitalis offices for many years to come. When her parents eventually passed and any claim upon the lands on Momus forfeit, Jesenia was resigned to a life of important but otherwise fairly menial tasks. Her chance would come several decades later, when the great Logisbane Virus swept through the organizational networks of the Forge. A particularly virulent, but ultimately ineffectual piece of scrapcode which permeated many levels of the various Forge Fane hardwire devotional networks, the virus made it impossible to send messages and all coordinated schedules began to disassemble. When a tendril of the meme-code reached the Digitallus Temple for Logistical Care, a well crafted defense was established by Jesenia saw the tendril clinched off, and sent adrift into the noosphere; its vector neutralized and contained in the digital environment. This code fragment would drift in the Noosphere until agents of the Prefecture Magisterium intercepted it during their hunt for the source of the virus. The diagnostic covens backtraced the code spool, and found Jesenia, and brought her before Gearhardt. He declared his neuro-vaults returned a sense of approval, and he was impressed. She was taken into his service to join his other apprentices. In time she would come to replace the former Apprentii Primus, Jayms Decimus, after he was discharged from Gearhardt's care into the Ordo Reductor, to heed his true callings. Personality and Beliefs. (digitalis, Dialecta, Extremis, cybernetica) (moderate: The Tech-Priest abides by the 16 Universal Laws, and may reject some minor or particularly obstructive dogmas of the Cult Mechanicus. While they would never dabble in xenos technology or AI, they may study such things in order to better learn to combat them.) (has a cortex controller and Acciperia) (Rare technology: Jesenia has undergone the Rite of Pure Thought, but not as thorough as could be, has a Mechanicum Protectiva. Possesses a Domination Array, Utilising pheromones, nanotech viruses, specially modulated soundwaves or any number of other means, the Tech-Priest can exert an unnatural level of control over the weak-willed and feebleminded, making them his willing or unwilling puppets. Uses it to enact efficiency on fane workers.) Quirks: Pets: The Tech-Priest has formed a strange attachment to some non-Tech-Priests and take them with them wherever they go, lavishing them with unusual levels of care and attention. Whether the subjects are willing or not is a matter of perspective. Resides in the Administrative complex: A center of government or bureaucracy for Forge Deculus, oversees the courts day to day